faeriepathfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel
"He was handsome, with high cheekbones, deep-set eyes, and dark hair drawn back off his face. Anita could see that he was only a few years older than she was." - The Faerie Path Gabriel Drake is a duke of Weir. He is very handsome and charming. The Faerie Path At the beginning of The Faerie Path, Gabriel brings Tania to the Faerie Realm. He has been searching for her for 500 years, and has finally found her. At first he shows her a glamour of a happy, dancing court, but then reveals to her that the Realm has been sad ever since she disappeared. Gabriel reveals that before Tania disappeared, the two were engaged to be married. He says that he is still in love with her. Then Gabriel reveals that Tania's boyfriend in the Mortal World, Evan, who Tania is in love with, was never actually in love with Tania - Evan is Gabriel Drake's servant, a Faerie who's real name is Edric. Tania is heartbroken, but starts to fall for the handsome Gabriel. But all of this changes when Edric tells her that he ''was ''sent to retrieve her by Gabriel, but he actually fell in love with her, and still was in love with her. Edric explains that Gabriel isn't and never was in love with Tania - Gabriel wishes to use Tania's power of walking between both worlds to take over the Faerie Realm and the Mortal World, and the only way Gabriel can do that is to be married to her. Gabriel then appears and, in a fit of rage, casts Edric into an Amber Prison, from which he can never escape (unless touched with Isenmort), telling Tania that he cannot tolerate a servant who spoke such despicable lies about his master. Tania later frees Edric. When Tania takes Gabriel's hand, the first part of the Faerie marriage ceremony, she discovers that Edric was speaking the truth. Gabriel attempts to use Tania's power, but he cannot, as the prophecy says only one truly in love with Tania can share her power (Edric). Tania finds out that her sister, Rathina, aided Gabriel the whole way, because Rathina was completely in love with Gabriel. Gabriel is banished to Ynis Maw by the King. Rathina begs to be sent with him, such is the greatness of her love, but Gabriel says that he would rather rot alone in an Amber Prison than be with her. But Gabriel is not finished - the hand-holding ceremony created an unbreakable bond between Gabriel and Tania, which he will use in later books. The Lost Queen While still banished on Ynis Maw, he is able to torment Princess Tania through her dreams because of the bond they share. Princess Rathina released the Sorcerer King of Lyonesse in a deal for him to release Gabriel from banishement. Gabriel leads the Gray Knights into the Mortal World to kill the princess that escaped from the Faerie Realm. He was wounded by Titania while she & the princesses escaped back into the Faerie Realm. The Sorcerer King Category:Charakters Category:Faeries